The Mario Movie
The Mario Movie is a Kvenislen cool movie by Dinner Pictures (even though it was still distributed in America and Japan). The movie takes place in Toad Town, in the Downtown district (At the end, it takes place in Kvenislen Island (Letorian: Qęñņıžłęń)). Plot At the beginning of the story, a Super Mario Bros. game begins, with Mario going through the first pipe. He deports to Peach's castle. He found a letter from Peach: :Cher Mario, Bowser a enlewé de nuwo mua. Pur la 100e fuas. Sil vus plêt eetrer o shâteo de Bowser meeteeaat.. '' ''Reedez-vus laanée proshene, '' ''Princess Peach The English translation is: :Dear Mario, Bowser has kidnapped me again. For the 100th time. Please come to Bowser's Castle now. '' ''See you next year, '' ''Princess Peach Later on, Mario goes to Bowser's Castle, reaching the switch, throwing Bowser. After then, Peach falls to Mario and they take a wand, creating a ship which travels to Downtown Toad Town. Mario turns on a switch that throws Weegee (and his 1000 variants) off the pipe. Then, some Mario and Luigi variants (throughout history, or special forms) also throw off the pipe. Later, Peach and the Koopalings go to a restaurant named Lestoran (Letorian: Lēsțiģêřeņ). Mario and Luigi find an extra seat, but Malleo and Weegee took the extra seat. Instead Mario and Luigi become police officers. They try to shoot a bullet at Bowser, but it was shot at the sign of the Lestoran. After many bullets were shot through downtown, an earthquake splits the downtown in two. The 7 koopakings run out, then the airplane crashes to the Lestoran. Bowser Jr. kidnaps Peach, then puts her in a car, and Bowser. Jr drives the car. Mario shot Larry Koopa with a gun. Then he runs to a bike. Then he goes past a Do Not Enter (Letorian: Ne Ēņðěŕ) sign and trips on it. He tries to pull himself out, but he is run over by Bowser Jr. and Peach's car. The duo reaches the Rural district. Later, the car crashes into a car, and oil erupts in the lakes, ponds, sinks, rifts and swimming pools, flooding Toad City (and its neighboring towns) with crude oil. The hill Bowser Jr. and Peach are on splits in two, leaving them in a small island. Then a cosmic zoomout begins, with the Annoying Orange at the end laughing, which causes Bowser Jr. to yell "Shut up! Your annoying!", which Annoying Orange responds by saying "Whoa, calm down, dragon-breath!". Trivia and Lawsuits *The car Bowser Jr. rode in The Mario Movie was a Chevy Camaro that ran over an apple who was having a conversation with the Annoying Orange, but Bowser Jr. survived and his car was later eaten by bugs as Apple Sauce. *The movie was sued by Autour les Minuit for its plagiarism of Logorama. It was fined MK$121.75 ($121,750) and a hamburger from Burger King. * The movie was also sued by Warner Bros. Pictures for plagiarizing the movie's title from The Lego Movie . It was fined $199.85 and 20 soft tacos from Taco Bell. See also *The Malleo Movie (a totally rip off of this with different characters and a different plot and setting). Category:Movies Category:Stuff Category:Good Movies